invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Martell
|gender = Male|age = *40 (physically) *200 (mentally)|birth = August 28, 1819|occupation = Sorcerer|alignment = Lawful Good|family = |portrayed_by = Skywanker|image = IMG 9443.JPG}} Summary goes here __TOC__ Biography Marcus Martell, born to nomadic parents versed well in the art of the arcane. Though his youth was spent wandering the lands, not staying in one place for too long, it was a comfortable life for him. He ate well, he learned magic, and he was able to train with a sword with his father. Marcus admired his father. He was a grizzled veteran of a previous magical war, having guided his own forces to victory by wielding his magical blade. This same blade was, however, drained of its magic during the war. It is still the most treasured possession the Martell family. When Marcus made plans for his future, he wanted to set out on a quest of his own with others like him to rejuvenate his father’s mystical sword and restore its magic. This would drive him to train harder, work harder, and study harder. He idolized his father. He had been the family’s defender along their nomadic journey, slaying anything that assailed them, be it bandits or monsters. Nothing had bested him, but many had come close. He thought his father was invincible, but that dream would come to a swift end. His mother had left for the nearest town in order to replenish their supplies. Rain poured in a sheet while lightning illuminated the sky. Thunder cracked and boomed throughout the forest they had set up camp in that night. Marcus heard it before he even saw it. The distant thud of footsteps too large to be of a human, followed by the terrified scream of a woman. He armed himself with his training sword while his father took up his famous blade. They both emerged from their tent, only to find themselves face to face with a minotaur, armed with a bloodstained battle axe. This minotaur stood several feet higher than Marcus’ father, wearing a loin cloth that looked to be comprised of human skin with ornaments of bone netted in. Young Marcus grimaced in fear of the creature that stood before him, but his father held firm, if not for himself but to inspire his son. As a pair, the two shouted a battlecry and ran towards the beast. Marcus swung his sword towards its thigh, while his father stabbed for its chest. Marcus’ sword found purchase in the thigh of the beast, but his father’s sword was parried with the monster’s axe. It howled in rage at the attack, slamming Marcus into a tree with but a single sweep of its arm. It then pursued Marcus, to finish the job. It raised its axe and Marcus closed his eyes, waiting for death’s cold embrace. The axe came down. Marcus opened his eyes, seeing the monster’s axe embedded deeply in his father’s chest. Tears filled his eyes as a sob emerged from his mouth, but was cut short but a lump that formed in his throat. His father fell, cold and lifeless. His eyes stared into the abyss. Another flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. The bolt of lightning struck near the beast. Marcus looked up, and saw it lean back and make a noise similar to laughter as it ripped the axe from his father’s corpse, warm blood trickling from the blade. Marcus screamed, lashing out in anger and sorrow. Another flash of lightning, this one striking the minotaur as it let loose a blood-curdling scream. As it stopped its dying spasms, the great beast toppled down and ceased movements. Tears swelling in his eyes, Marcus slumped to the ground. He slew the great beast, but his father was still lost. His gaze fell upon the sword of his father, and his sadness felt lightened somehow. He retrieved the weapon, before searching the campsite for the second scream. Close by, he stumbled upon a mangled corpse crushed almost beyond the point of recognition. Almost. He recognized the clothes as the ones his mother wore. He had lost both of his parents in one night; he had lost everything. Everything but his drive. He swore to himself to restore the magic to his father’s sword, no longer for himself. But to honor the family he had lost. He began packing up the campsite, moving off to start his grand quest. This quest led him to broaden his magical knowledge to a variety of spells, incantations, rituals, even ones that extended his life and youth bar beyond when he should've died. He's taken this opportunity to become the mystical defender of Earth and its people. Personality Marcus is stern and stoic, a person who never wavers from his task and one who is unfaltering in his determination. The events that transpired in his past have forced a change upon his personality, causing him to become more aloof and distant. When he is not busy destroying the many mystical threats of the world that would harm the material, he focuses on broadening the mystical knowledge he has accumulated through his library of grimoire in a search for more ways to protect his world. He feels a dutiful sense of honor towards protecting the people of Earth in order to fill the void the death of his family had. Powers and Abilities The exact number and type of spells that Marcus has learned and mastered is as numerous as his collection of magical books. He has learned a plethora of offensive, defensive, supportive, and transportation spells able to destroy or heal on a large or small scale. He's able to safely detach the spiritual form of others and himself from their physical bodies and explore the spiritual world. Marcus is also able to peer into the minds of those that cannot defend against the spiritual, even able to project himself into their mind or take control if he exerts enough energy to do so. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers